


Moments of Busy Thoughts

by 20secondsofbravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20secondsofbravery/pseuds/20secondsofbravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry forgot, Louis was upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm here for Harry Styles." Louis spoke to the receptionist, glancing at the door to Harry's office.

She looked at her computer screen, facial features in a constant scowl. "Mr. Styles is very busy. Do you have an appointment, mister..." She trailed off, looking Louis up and down.

"Styles." Louis answered, clearing his throat. "I'm Harry's husband. I brought him lunch, so I'd appreciate if you let me in. I won't be long."

The receptionist sighed. "Alright, straight down this hall." She pointed behind her.

Louis said a quick thanks and hurried off to his husband's office, opening the door with a smile. "Hey, babe."

Harry looked up from his desk, confused. "Louis? What the  _hell_ are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to visit the office?"

Louis nodded slightly and he forced a hopeful smile. 'W-Well, yeah, but I thought you'd maybe want lunch?" He held up the takeout. "I noticed you left your lunch on the counter when I woke up, and I was in town." 

Louis wasn't about to tell Harry that he only left the house for the food and had driven all the way across the city to go to Harry's favorite restaurant to get him lunch. Absolutely not.

Harry sighed and took the bag from Louis, quickly moving his focus back to his paperwork. "Thanks." He muttered, scratching his pen on the paper.

"Um, alright, yeah...you're welcome." Louis nodded slightly. He chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at Harry. "You know, I was thinking that we could-"

He was cut short by Harry. "Look, Louis, you need to leave. Alright? I appreciate the lunch, but I have work to do."

Louis looked down at his feet as he spoke. "Okay. Sorry to bother you." He mumbled, already heading to the door.

"Don't wait up for me tonight," Harry called. "I won't be back until late."

Louis closed the door as tears pooled in his eyes, his hand reaching up to quickly wipe them away. He took a deep breath, walking out of the office building.

It was hours later when Harry finally picked up the bag and put it on his desk. When he took out the takeout container he found a note attached to it.

 

_Happy One Year Anniversary, my love._

_-Lou_

_  
_


	2. Moments of Busy Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, well I finally decided to go for another second chapter again. Hope you all don't hate me xx

Harry froze, having to read the words once more for it to sink in. "Shit..." He mumbled under his breath, collecting his keys and coat, leaving the food untouched as he fled his office.

\---

"Lou?" Harry called as he walked inside their house, closing the door. A fresh bouquet of roses was held tightly as he made his way upstairs, knowing his husband had probably fled to the comfort of their bed upon coming home. His heart shattered when he saw the brown haired man balled up in the bed, shaking with silent sobs. "Sweetheart..." Harry whispered, setting the flowers down on the bed and crawling next to Louis.

"W-What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" Louis mumbled quietly, trying to wipe his tears. He sat up on the bed, but kept his gaze down, not even wanting to look at his husband.

"Louis, I am  _so so_ sorry." Harry whispered, gently wiping the tears from Louis' cheeks.

Louis looked up at him, hurt showing in his eyes. "How could you?" He said, barely above a whisper. "Our first wedding anniversary, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, love, you know it does." Harry sighed and gently brushed his thumb along Louis' cheek. "It means the world to me. I've spent a whole year being married to the one man that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with since the very beginning. A year of laughs, kisses,  _love._ This has been the most amazing time of my life, being married to you." He spoke softly, making Louis squeeze his eyes shut. He was having quite the hard time, trying to be furious when Harry was making him fall in love all over again.

"I know I've been a complete prick to you lately and I'm so unbelievably sorry, baby. I lost track of what comes first in my life, and that's you. I promise that I'll never treat you like that again." Harry looked at Louis, truly genuine with his words. "I know I don't deserve it... But will you forgive me?" 

Louis looked at him, tears still sliding down his cheeks. He nodded after a moment, seeing the truth in Harry's eyes. Harry smiled softly, relieved as he pulled Louis into his warm embrace. "I love you, Lou." He whispered softly. "Happy Anniversary."

"I love you, too." Louis murmured, gently nudging his nose on Harry's neck. He loved feeling so safe and warm in Harry's arms, and he loved knowing that the weeks of being mistreated were finally ending.

Harry pulled back slightly and tilted Louis' chin up, gently pressing kisses all over his face. Louis giggled softly and scrunched up his nose playfully.

"You know what else there was a lot of over this wonderful, wonderful year?" Harry smiled, continuing to nose at Louis' skin.

"Hmm?" Louis responded.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis between each word. "Lots...and...lots...of...sex." He grinned against his husband's lips. 

Louis laughed and pulled back, rolling his eyes at the unbelievably 'Harry' comment. "Well then, I guess it only fits for us to start off this year the same way."

Harry grinned, dimples and all and pressed his lips against Louis' once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short!! It was horrible, I'm aware:/ If you guys really really want I'll do another chappie with the actual smut, I know how horny y'all bastards are, so  
> Anyway, thanks for reading lovelies xx

**Author's Note:**

> I did write a second chapter, but it sucked so...yeah.


End file.
